Dulce melodía
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: —¿Quién dijo que las princesas siempre deben ser rescatada? No, por supuesto que no, hay ocasiones en las cuales una chica debe tomar la iniciativa y rescatar a su príncipe en apuros—


Hola! en esta ocasión es una pequeña historia que quería compartir con todas ustedes! :D es algo que escribí cuando era una niña, solo que adaptado para esta maravillosa pareja y con algunas cosas que he agregado. Hace mucho tiempo leí un fic de otra categoría con una trama algo similar, eso me inspiro hacer mi propia versión, claro mucho más fantasiosa e infantil. Y ahora he decidido acoplarla para esta ocasión.

Pensé hacerlo para contagiar a Sumi de una historia llena de magia y finales felices :D Espero te guste mucho n.n

Ahora si disfrutren!

Mire hacia la ventana, recargandome a un costado de esta, observando con detenimiento como caían las gotas de agua y formaban charcos de todo tamaño. Sin previo aviso, el reloj de la habitación empezó a sonar, anunciando con ello que las seis en punto habían llegado; suspire, elevando mi mano derecha y dibujando mi nombre en el cristal, tratando de distraerme, de olvidarme por unos momentos el por que seguía adentro en lugar de afuera, conteniendo mis brutales ganas de correr y aventarme en el pasto humedecido, ya que pronto sería la hora de acudir a una aburrida reunión.

Embocé una tonta sonrisa en mis labios, tarareando una encantadora tonada que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi mente, la cual había escuchado dos días atrás cuando acompañe a mi padre a su trabajo. Esa mañana realmente había sido de lo más agradable, algo que sin duda alguna no olvidaría el resto de mi vida.

∞ **o∞**

Di un salto de mi cama al percatarme de la hora que era, muy pronto las clases comenzarían y yo aun estaba en mi casa; no sabría decir con exactitud que me había pasado, normalmente acostumbraba a levantarme temprano, pero quizá el haberme dormido tarde leyendo un libro, no había sido una de mis mejores ideas. Abrí mi ropero y tome lo primero que vi, ya no tenía tiempo suficiente como para detenerme a visualizar mejor que usaría.

Trague saliva pesadamente, sabiendo que si llegaba tarde me enfrentaría a muchos problemas, empezando por el profesor de matemáticas que parecía detestarme hasta en sus más retorcidas fantasías.

—¡Apurate roja!— gritó mi mamá, no recibiendo respuesta alguna por mi parte, después de todo estaba concentrada en vestirme.

—¡Ya es tarde, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo!—la voz de mi padre entro a mi cabeza, ocasionando que mis manos se detuvieran y no continuaran amarrando los cordones de mis zapatos. Ni bajando como me encontraba ahora sería capaz de llegar antes de que cerraran la puerta. Me pare del piso donde estaba sentada, caminando con dirección al tocador; mirandome detenidamente, observando cada detalle de mi rostro, desde el mentón hasta mi lacio cabello que cubría una parte de mi ojo. Sonreí peinandolo en una coleta alta, amarrandolo con un fino listón negro, un regalo que mi padre me había dado.

—Asu, hija ¿por qué no acompañas a tu padre?—asentí con la cabeza, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

— Nos vemos mamá- grite mientras corría como loca hacía las escaleras.

Baje deslisándome por el barandal, aterrizando en una sola pieza, riéndome por las travesuras que solía hacer cuando nadie estaba mirando; tan divertido y satisfactorio el hacerlas, me hacía sentir viva, me llenaba de energía para todo el día.

—Asu vamonos ya— cerré la puerta de mi hogar, metiendome en el auto de papá.

—¿A donde iremos esta vez?— pregunte ansiosa y con un destello en los ojos, sabía muy bien que el tener un teatro en la ciudad resultaba de lo más increíble; ver todas las escenografías, los artistas pasar de un lado a otro luciendo ropas extravagantes, el olor que desprendía ese mágico lugar; todo era perfecto, así que el acompañarlo era un gusto total para mi.

—Iremos a la oficina de un conocido mío, queremos firmar un contrato con su compañía, así que esto es muy importante, te pido que te comportes pequeña traviesa— cruce mis brazos y fruncí el ceño, me arrepentía de haber pensado que esto sería una gran aventura.

El tiempo transcurrió sumamente rápido en el auto, considerando el hecho de que me había quedado dormida, cuando desperté habíamos llegado al lugar predestinado. Baje del coche y mire con desespero mi entorno, deseaba salir corriendo, empezaba a sentir la ansiedad consumirme, no podría soportar mucho el hecho de estar calladita como niña buena, sonriendo y fingiendo que la pasaba de maravilla, necesitaba más adrenalina, si no seguro moriría internamente.

Apreté la mano de mi padre y continúe caminando, queriendo disimular mi desagrado por entrar a ese horrendo lugar, haría mi mejor esfuerzo y demostraría lo buena actora que era en situaciones como estas, sería como una prueba especial para mi entrenamiento, así que sin duda alguna la pasaría con un diez. No me daría por vencida, si mi sueño era ser una gran artista debía conseguirlo a como de lugar, no importaba si terminaba muerta en el camino, por lo menos en el más haya podría decir que morí intentandolo con una sonrisa de gato en la cara, tal como en el país de las maravillas.

—Espérame aquí, no tardare mucho pequeña. Así que mientras te quedaras con Ivon ella te cuidara— me senté en una pequeña banca y mire hacia la ventana, esperando que pronto mi niñera llegara a recogerme, la recibiría en grande, quizá el poner un par de lombrices en su cabello no sería mala idea, podría encontrarlas en la maceta de aun lado. ¡No!, soportaría la tentación de hacerlo, sería buena, muy buena, la engañaría, pensaría que soy un ángel, incluso me querría tanto que no me dejaría regresar fácilmente.¡Si!, así sería, me llevaría un premio por ser la mejor actriz de todos los tiempos.

—Tu eres Yuuki Asuna— la palmada en mi espalda me hizo brincar de donde estaba, su ronca voz me aterrorizaba, me recordaba la película de terror que había llegado haber durante el fin de semana. Me di la vuelta, temblando y sintiendo que el aire me faltaba, que tal si pretendía asesinarme, no había testigos, nadie sabría quien lo hizo, todos estaban ocupados y no escucharían los gritos de una niña pidiendo auxilio. Tome aire, tratando de pensar en frío y contestarle algo, pero mi voz había desaparecido. Su cuerpo era voluminoso, su cara decaída y estaba llena de múltiples arrugas, parecía tal cual una bruja, ya solo le faltaba la horrenda sonrisa llena de malicia. —¿¡Qué me ve mocosa!?... eres o no eres, no tengo todo tu tiempo—

—S-si— conteste, tragando saliva pesadamente y poniendome en pie —¿Usted es Ivon?— baje la mirada, evitando ser observada por sus dos penetrantes ojos.

—Si así es... estaremos juntas un par de horas mocosa y antes que nada, quiero dejarte en claro un par de cosas. Primero no soy Ivon, soy la señorita Ivon. Segundo, no puedes separarte de mi lado, donde lo llegues hacer te encerrare en el armario de limpieza, para que el coco te coma jajaja. Tercero deberás obedecerme en todo lo que te diga y por ultimo, el subir al segundo piso esta prohibido. ¿¡Has entendido!?—

—Si señora, digo señorita Ivon— Apreté los puños y seguí su paso, no quería tener problemas, a estas alturas ya había comprobado que si, definitivamente se trataba de una bruja real, no había otra explicación para un ser tan repulsivo como ella.

—Bien ¡entra! — seguí sus ordenes y me metí en la habitación, un sitio realmente extraños, donde lo único que había eran dos butacas escolares en la parte de enmedio.

—¡Toma asiento!— me coloque en una de las sillas, luego la bruja hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, quedandoseme viendo directamente a la cara, con una sonrisa maligna, emanando un aura asesina.

—Disculpe... ¿que se supone que hagamos aquí?—

—¡Nada!.. ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, pasaremos todo el tiempo mirandonos hasta que una caiga jajaja, descuida, viendo mi hermosa cara seguro no te aburrirás— su grotesca voz me irritaba, hasta el punto de dejarme sorda y atarantada, por la cercanía que teníamos gotas de saliva me salpicaba, aun así tenía que aguantar, recordar el por que hacía esto.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y la rete con la mirada, si tendría que pasar horas en este estado lo haría a mi manera, vencería a la bruja mala de la historia y rescataría a la princesa jajajaja si claro como si hubiera una que rescatar. Reí para mis adentros y me concentre en mi misión, no perdería, no contra ella.

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos... quince minutos, seguíamos sin decir algo, el silencio reinaba el lugar, estaba enloqueciendo, era desquiciante el no hacer nada, el permanecer sentada sin movimiento alguno; mis pompis comenzaba a entumecerse, al igual que mi brazo que sostenía mi cabeza. Pero no era la única con un problema similar, a la bruja se le cerraban los párpados por cada segundo que pasaba, su boca se abría debes en cuando bostezando a lo grande, como si de un gran oso se tratara. Pronto caería en un profundo sueño y así yo me coronaría la ganadora, lo mejor de todo esto es que podría ayudar acelerar un poco el proceso. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a cantar en voz queda una canción de cuna, la misma que mi madre me había enseñado, una hermosa tonada que te llenaba de tranquilidad y paz interna, te hacía sucumbir en el mundo de los sueños, posando una hermosa sonrisa hasta en la mas malvada persona. La anciana cayó rendida en la paleta de la banca, roncando como si hubieran pasado días sin dormir, yo por mi parte me pare de mi asiento, pisando con las puntas para no despertarla, caminando con dirección a la puerta, llevando en la cabeza un único destino, el segundo piso.

La curiosidad en mi era grande, necesitaba ver por mis propios ojos el misterio que encerraba esta oficina, daría cualquier cosa por descubrir lo prohibido, era algo sumamente tentador, mi debilidad lo único que me sacaba de quicio, los secretos. No toleraba el hecho de saber que hubiera algo que no conocía, que pretendían ocultarme, quizá se tratara de algo fabuloso, quizá incluso fuera un fantasma, no lo sabía, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Me subí al ascensor y pique el botón número dos, esperando con alegría que las puertas se abrieran, mis ganas eran grandes, me sentía como la primera vez que asistí a una feria, tan ansiosa de subir a los juegos, tan escandalosa al estar en ellos.

—¡Ah!— grite cuando por fin había llegado, corriendo a toda prisa por un pasillo, dejando escapar pequeñas carcajadas a mi paso, mientras brincaba y bailaba improvisadamente.

—Señor fantasma... ¿Donde está?— pregunte inocentemente, conteniendo mis ganas de echarme a reír en el suelo, realmente esto era mejor que ver a la fea bruja bostezar.

Me puse de espaldas y camine hacia atrás, perdiendome en el panorama que el techo me brindaba, era muy bonito, tenía nubes pintadas por todas partes, con algunos vitrales en forma de aves, que le daba más vida a la obra de arte, sea quien fuera la persona que la hubiera hecho tenía talento y no cualquier cosa, consideraba que era digno de recibir un premio, incluso debía decirle a mi padre sobre ello, talvez considerara la opción de contratarlo. Di un paso más hacia atrás, tropezando con un jarrón en una esquina, quebrandose en mil pedazos, dejandome sorprendida, hecha piedra, sin saber que hacer o que decir para salir de esta. Suspire y me aleje del lugar, corriendo para el lado contrario, siendo atraída por una melodía angelical.

Tan cautivadora, que me llevaba de la mano por el camino correcto, probablemente el sonido provenía de un violín, no estaba seguro de mis conjeturas, pero seguro encontraría a la persona que hacía tan encantadora tonada.

—Entonces señor Yuuki ¿nos veremos en dos días en mi casa?— la voz de alguien me alarmo, escondiendome detrás de una maceta, buscando el mejor momento para regresar con la niñera.

—Si señor Kirigaya será un honor cenar con usted— mi padre venía hacía donde yo me encontraba, no tendría escapatoria, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.—¿Asuna? ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunto con un tono de molestia y angustia.

—¡Eh!... mmm... buscaba el baño, si eso mero, pero me perdí— sonreí parandome y haciendome la inocente.

—Bueno señor Yuuki me retiro, fue un gusto conversar con usted— mi padre me tomo de la mano, nos fuimos al coche y regresamos a casa, sumidos en el silencio.

Mi aventura no termino como esperaba, pero aquella canción quedo grabada en mi corazón.

—Roja, será mejor que vallas a vestirte, ya mero va ser la hora en que nos tenemos que ir— la puerta se abrió y la voz de mi madre resonó en toda la habitación.

—Ya voy— conteste molesta e indignada por tener que acompañarlos a esa estúpida reunión, no quería hacerlo, pero no me quedaba de otra, no me dejarían sola en la casa, a expensas de que la incendiara o en el peor de los caso de que explotara.

Salí del estudio y subí las escaleras, abriendo con delicadeza la puerta de mi alcoba, adentrandome en ella y cogiendo el vestido que mamá había puesto sobre mi cama. Era realmente precioso, digno de una princesa, de color rojo con detalles en blanco. Me encantaba, me hacía ilusiones el pensar en traerlo, sería como un cuento de hadas, solo que prefería ser el príncipe, ya que el gozaba de libertad y por lo regular la doncella lo esperaba en una torre, aburrida y sin conocer las maravillas del mundo.

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces me lo puse, mirandome con asombro en el espejo, ¿Sería acaso yo la persona que se reflejaba en el?, no lo creía, era mágico como lucía en mi cuerpo, haciendome ver encantadora, magnifica, la envidia de cualquier persona. Mi ego estaba por las alturas, nunca antes había notado lo hermosa que era, aun siendo una niña de siete años, era preciosa, un botón de rosa que algún día se convertiría en algo perfecto e indescriptible. Comencé a reír, aterrizando de nuevo en la realidad, talvez no todos me consideraran bonita o una modelo, pero eso no importaba, mientras yo no dejara de creer en mi belleza interna, mi resplandor crecería y dejaría deslumbrado a cualquier persona que posara su vista sobre mi.

—¿Roja? ya has terminado, tu padre acaba de llegar, está tocando el claxon para que salgamos, ¡apurate!— Tome mi lazó negro y lo coloque en mi cabello, haciendo una improvisada cola de lado; por ultimo cogí mi característica caperuza roja y salí corriendo a toda prisa.

—¡Ya voy bajando!— grite, brincando los últimos escalones que me faltaban para estar en la entrada.

—Bien hija, vamonos, ¿no olvidas nada?, ¿traes todo?— como siempre el interrogatorio de mamá antes de salir, era algo fundamental en un paseo familiar, sería completamente extraño si no lo hacía.

—Si mamá, ya traigo mi libreta, ya apague las luces, cerré la ventana, cogí el regalo que olvidaste en la recamara, descuida no falta nada— suspire mostrando antipatía, entre más rápido llegáramos, más rápido saldríamos.

—Esta bien Asu, dile a tu papá que solo cierro la puerta bien y ya voy— asentí con la cabeza, hiendo hacia el carro negro que estaba enfrente del portón.

—¡Papá! Abreme — toque el vidrio de la ventana con mi puño, queriendo llamar su atención, el estaba dormido, despertando bruscamente al escuchar mi voz.

—¡Eh! Si, si ya voy— los seguros se desactivaron y fui capaz de abrir la puerta, sentandome en la comodidad de los cojines, tan suaves y calientitos, incluso más que mi propia cama. La lluvia había parado, solo quedaban los estragos hechos por ella, todo se veía húmedo y mojado, hasta la brisa contenía pequeñas gotas de agua.

No tardo mucho para que mamá entrara, después de ello nos fuimos hacía la casa del señor que nos había invitado. Todo el camino me la pase durmiendo, así que eso no fue realmente pesado para mi, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido cuando por fin abrí los ojos.

Solo me baje y camine rumbo a la mansión, más grande aun que mi propia casa que parecía castillo, ¡Wow! Esta familia debía ser demasiado excéntrica como para mandar a construir semejante lugar. Admiraba cada parte que recorríamos, lo más hermoso era el jardín que la rodeaba, cubierto de hermosas rosas rojas y negras, esto debía ser el paraíso, o una prueba de que en verdad existía. Era magnifico, cada detalle, cada escultura, hasta la luna parecía combinar a la perfección, no tenía más palabras para seguir describiendo esa obra de arte poco singular.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos rosas negras en casa?— la jale del abrigo, señalandole algunos arbustos repletos de ellas.

—Quizá por que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta ese color —

—Pero a mi si, yo quiero tener una así— me acerque al rosal, queriendo cortar una, lastimando mi dedo con la acción tan simple de tocarla.

—¡Asuna!… deja de hacer tonterías, comportate, no venimos aquí para cumplir tus caprichos, necesito que estés sería y seas una niña buena, si no esta vez me enojare mucho contigo, ¿has entendido?— mi padre me tomo del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la entrada, donde unas lamparas doradas colgaban del techo. Tocó el timbre, esperando ser recibidos por los anfitriones del lugar.

—Buenas noches, es un gusto tenerlos en casa, adelante— una mujer rubia y muy voluminosa nos extendió su mano, indicandonos que pasáramos adentro. La sala de bienvenida, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, pero el lugar daba la sensación de frialdad, como si se tratara de solo apariencias, como un hechizo que pronto se rompería.

—Ella debe ser la pequeña Asuna, tu padre nos ha contado mucho sobre ti, Minetaka y yo nos hacíamos la idea de una niña muy linda, pero eres más hermosa de lo que imaginamos— su sonrisa era falsa y llena de vanidad, se podía ver desde en la forma en que vestía, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su cuerpo, con unos escotes que nunca pensé que existieran, era realmente joven y con una belleza increíble, me daba mala espina, seguro cuando el encantamiento acabara en una bruja se convertiría.

—Gracias— respondió mi madre, pegandome muy despacio en la cabeza para que asintiera.

—¿Donde está Minetaka?— pregunto papá, prendiendo un puro que la señora le había entregado segundos atrás.

—No tardara en bajar, está ocupado con unos asuntos sin importancia, pero descuiden, ¿por que no vamos y tomamos asiento?— caminamos por un largo pasillo, hasta entrar en una hermosa habitación decorada a la perfección, con una chimenea en el centro, que hacía más cálida la estancia.

—Asu, hija, por que no vas y exploras un poco el lugar, estoy seguro que encontraras algo mejor que hacer— en mis labios una sonrisa se poso al escuchar esas palabras, era exactamente lo que necesitaba, una aventura que me dejara fantaseando durante algunos días. Corrí como loca regresando al primer salón, buscando cual sería la mejor opción para comenzar mi recorrido, ¿Que tal si iba al jardín?, no, creo que eso no resultaría del todo bien, era tan grande que quizá me perdería, ¿Por qué no iba hacía el sótano?, no, tampoco me convencía la idea, sería realmente catastrófico si llegaba a caerme y rompía alguna reliquia del lugar. Lo ultimo que pensé, me saco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿Subir?, así es, subir por las escaleras y descubrir si la casa podía ser aun mas grandiosa de lo que ya me parecía.

El barandal era frío y bañado en oro, bueno por lo menos así yo lo veía, parecían no tener fin, nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de terminar de ascender por los escalones, estaba cansada y maldiciendo el haber aceptado tal proposición, hubiera sido más fácil el salir al exterior, pero no, la niña había querido conocer la parte de arriba y por ello ahora pagaba las consecuencias con energía. Agite mi cabeza y continúe mi camino, adentrandome cada vez más en el laberinto que resultaba ser aquel sitio; cada esquina, cada retorno, cada puerta, era exactamente lo mismo, no sabía por donde había llegado, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde mi entrada. Cada paso que daba, me llevaba más a la perdición, la oscuridad empezaba apoderarse del lugar, no veía ya nada y por supuesto que no conocía el paradero de los interruptores.

De pronto una hermosa melodía empezó a sonar, invadiendo todo el ambiente con su cálida y triste esencia, era la misma que había estado tarareando estos últimos días, no podía equivocarme, estaba seguro de ello. Apresure mi paso queriendo encontrar la procedencia de la música, esta vez no perdería el rastro, encontraría al dueño o dueña de tan singular tonada, haría hasta lo imposible para lograrlo, no importando que con ello acareara consecuencias malas a mi favor.

A lo lejos vi unas puertas entre abiertas, de las cuales un poco de luz se escapaba y alumbraba el pasillo. El sonido de la música se intensificaba cuando me acercaba a ella, se hacía más hermoso, más cautivador, me llenaba de miles de sensaciones por dentro, como si me hubiera enamorado de esa angelical melodía.

Me acerque a la puerta y observe por las hendiduras, no quería molestar a nadie, tan solo necesitaba apaciguar a mi alma, que se desbordaba de felicidad al estar ahí parada. Un chico tocaba el violín, tan concentrado que parecía un ángel, estaba anonada, no podía concebir el hecho de que un humano lograra conmover a mi corazón hasta tal grado, dejandome sin aliento, sin ganas de querer hacer otra cosa, rogando a los cielos por que nunca terminase el momento. Me recargue en la puerta y la hice rechinar, acabando con la magia de aquel momento.

—¿Quien anda ahí?— pregunto el, asomandose para revisar quien era la causante de tal ruido.

—Yo... lo siento, no quería molestar— baje mi cabeza apenada, sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían, que estaban a punto de explotar.

—Descuida, no pasa nada, será mejor que te vallas, no deberías estar aquí— se dio la vuelta, regresando de nuevo a su lugar.

—¡Espera!— lo agarre de su chaqueta, impidiendo a toda costa que se alejara de mi.

—¿Qué quieres?— su voz era seria y firme, no parecía enojado, pero sentía que algo estaba ocultando.

—¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo?— le pregunte, regalandole una sonrisa como ninguna otra, cosa que lo puso nervioso, ya que desvió su vista hacía un lado, evitando verme a los ojos.

—¿Jugar?, ¿ahora?, pero no podemos hacer ruido en la casa, además necesito seguir practicando— reí como si de una broma mortal se tratase, no podía creer el hecho de que prefiriera estar en compañía de la soledad que jugar conmigo, era lo más extraño que había escuchado en mi vida, no comprendía del todo su forma de ser, algo que me incitaba a no querer dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

—Si, podemos jugar en el jardín, después de todo es muy grande y lo mejor es que esta húmedo, podemos salpicarnos con el agua— lo tome la mano y lo jale hacía el pasillo, preguntandome ¿cual sería la forma de llegar a el?.

—Eres muy extraña, per esta bien te llevare al jardín como quieres— ahora era el quien me llevaba de un lado a otro, yo tan solo me dejaba guiar por su conocimiento, mientras miraba detenidamente la apariencia de tal muchacho. Debía tener alrededor de nueve años, no se veía muy grande, pero tampoco reflejaba la misma edad que yo; su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado color negro, su piel era blanca en un tono vainilla, tan similar al helado que tanto gustaba comer. Sus ojos eran un misterio, parecía un par de lunas llenas que darían paso a una bestia, a un ser inexplicable que solo podrá salir de un cuento de hadas.

—Ya llegamos— su voz entro por uno de mis oídos, dejandome estupefacta cuando reaccione y vi las maravillas del otro lado del jardín, rodeado de rosas negras acompañadas con rosas rojas, tan explendido y grandioso, con charcos de agua por todo el pasto, el lugar soñado para jugar toda la eternidad.

—¡Wow! Esto es increíble— recorrí el camino de piedras, tocando las estatuas y los arboles gigantescos.

—Que bueno que te guste, este es el jardín de mi madre—

—¿La señora vanidosa que nos recibió?— cuestione con inocencia, asombrandome cada vez más con la belleza del sitio.

—No, ella no es mi madre, es la nueva esposa de mi padre, pero mi verdadera mamá murió hace algunos años atrás— mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, sintiendo que pronto las lagrimas caerían de mis ojos, me imaginaba lo terrible que era crecer sin el cariño de tu mamá, de estar atrapado en una jaula de oro con gente desconocida pata ti, siendo olvidado por tu padre, sentenciado a tocar para siempre entre las tinieblas de la oscuridad. —Esta bien, no tienes por que sentirte mal, no están horrible como parece— limpio las gotitas que estaban brotando apenas, sonriendome y apretando mi mano con suavidad.

—Ton-to— sentí la necesidad de hacer que olvidáramos el tema, lanzandole una bola de lodo, que había formado minutos antes de que sucediera esto. El solo rió he hizo lo mismo, quedando completamente embarrados de tierra. Mi vestido ya no lucía tan radiante como en un principio, por el contrario, estaba roto, sucio, y seguramente ya no tendría salvación. Con su ropa pasaba exactamente lo mismo que conmigo, sucia y rota hasta la mas mínima parte. Sin embargo, estábamos contentos y sumamente agitados por el correteo que hicimos en todo el lugar.

Mi respiración y la de el estaba entrecortadas, ya no teníamos más energía, pero aun así seguíamos divirtiendonos como si no hubiera un nuevo mañana.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunte, cogiendo su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Kazuto— me respondió con dulzura, retirando una pequeña mancha de lodo que estaba en mi mejilla, provocando que estas se tornaran rojizas— Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Asuna— respondí, apenada y tratando de controlar el ritmo de mi corazón— Dime Kazuto-kun, si no eres feliz aquí, por que no escapas conmigo, podemos huir juntos, jugaremos todos los días y prometo poner una sonrisa en tu rostro cada vez que me veas— sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, no me decía nada, estaba inmóvil y sin reaccionar, me sentía morir, quizá mis palabras no eran de todo las correctas, tal vez se había molestado conmigo y ya no quería seguir siendo mi amigo —¡Olvidalo, si no quieres hacerlo, solo olvidalo!— le di la espalda, abrasando mis piernas a mi cuerpo, quería llorar, desahogar ese dolor que me provocaba su rechazo.

—¿Asuna? Yo nunca dije que no. Por supuesto que me encantaría estar contigo, eres una chica maravillosa y he pasado un día muy divertido a tu lado— se acerco a mi, depositando un lindo e inofensivo beso en mi frente, para después mirarme con cariño y acariciar mi cabello —Gracias— susurró en mi oído, abrasandome y haciendo que mis lagrimas se detuvieran en un instante. Luego se separo de mi y me dio una rosa negra que tanto había querido obtener, tan hermosa e incomprendida, la guardaría por siempre como un tesoro irremplazable. Cogí el listón de mi cabello y lo amarre a su muñeca izquierda.

—Espero que lo cuides mucho, es mi tesoro y te lo regalo, al igual que tu me das el recuerdo de tu madre— sonreí, perdiendome en la profundidad de su mirada.

—¿¡Pero que demonios paso aquí!?— la mujer rubia de proporciones exageradas, salió de la casa luciendo sumamente molesta, irradiando furia por cada paso que daba, acercandose de forma peligrosa hacia nosotros.

—¡Maldito mocoso! Deberías estar practicando en vez de estar haciendo esto, estúpido crío de mierda. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a desobedecer las ordenes de tu padre!?, tienes suerte de que haya salido por un momento, pero cuando llegue esto no se quedara así— Un fuerte golpe se escucho en todo el jardín, ahuyentando a las palomas que se había detenido a beber del agua, no podía soportarlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras esa horrible bruja lo lastima enfrente de mis ojos.

—¡Oiga! No tiene por que pegarle, fue mi culpa, yo le dije que saliéramos a jugar, la única responsable de todo esto soy yo, nadie mas— me ignoro por completo, centrando toda su atención en Kazuto, olvidandose de que yo estaba ahí, parada, muriendome de la rabia por lo que hacía.

—Primero mi jarrón en la oficina y luego ¡esto!, tu si que no entiendes ¿verdad mocoso?, ¡hum!, si no fuera por que tu padre me detiene ya te hubiera tirado a la calle— el solo la miraba serio, firme, sin ninguna pizca de miedo o arrepentimiento, me estaba partiendo el corazón, era la única culpable, la única que merecía ser golpeada, no el, no aquel chico que era inocente en todo sentido.

—¡Fui yo la que rompió su estúpido jarrón!, por favor ya no lo regañe, ya no siga— mi llanto era incontrolable, no lo podía evitar, me estaba viniendo abajo. Ella volteo a mirarme, clavando su fría mirada en mi ser, haciendome sentir terrible, desdichada y consiente de que esta vez si me había pasado, había involucrado a una persona que no lo merecía. Se acerco a mi dispuesta a pegarme, así que cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños, estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias, pero antes de que pudiera tocarme o hacerme algo, alguien estaba protegiendome, interponiendose entre su mano y mi rostro, recibiendo la bofetada que desde un principio yo me merecía.

—Gracias Asuna, pero no es necesario que te eches la culpa, si estoy aquí es por que así lo quise, no tienes por que sentirte mal— volvió a sonreirme, empujandome con delicadeza hacía atrás. Mi madre venía a toda velocidad para recogerme y brindarme un abrazo que tanto me hacía falta. Ella me cargo y me llevo lejos de aquel lugar, saliendo de la casa y metiendose conmigo en brazos en el coche.

No decía nada, solo me apretaba y me consolaba en el silencio, de antemano sabía como me sentía, ya no querría empeorar más las cosas. Mi padre salió por el portón, entrando en el carro y prendiendolo en el instante, era momento de irnos, de regresar a lo que en verdad era un hogar.

Después de ello, los días pasaron muy lentos, siempre preguntaba cuando podría ver de nuevo a Kazuto y ellos solo me contestaban que sería mejor olvidarlo, que no había pasado nada bueno al involucrarse con esa familia. Todas las noches veía la rosa que el me había regalado, aplastada entre las mágicas paginas de mis libros, inmortalizando aquel momento dentro de mi corazón; mi primer amor a la edad de 7 años, la primer ilusión que tuve y desee no perder a pesar de haber sido tan escasa y que se resbalo de mis manos sin siquiera poder aferrarme a su destellante resplandor. Ese día había conocido a un príncipe salido de las mismas historias que tanto amaba leer y ese mismo día me había dado cuenta que no siempre existían los finales felices, no para todos. Así pasaron los años y nunca más volví a saber sobre el.

Con el tiempo mis heridas se cerraron, pero siempre llevé conmigo el nombre de esa persona que había hurtado mi corazón, mi alma siempre añoró el poder recuperarlo, aunque solo fuese un sueño deseaba volver a verlo.

—Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo—

—¿Y quién eres tú que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes a sorprender mis secretos?—

—No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho—

—¡Bien chicos!, tomen un descanso, creo que ha salido perfecto, recuerden mañana a la misma hora— me estire tomando aire, tratando de relajar mi cuerpo.

—¡Asuna! Eres grandiosa como Romeo, ¡Wow! En verdad te admiro mucho, te ves tan encantador como príncipe, tanto que me enamoraría de ti si fueras hombre— sonreí un tanto nerviosa, aun siendo incapaz de acostumbrarme a tales comentarios, luego después de un pequeño apretón de manos me fui directo hacia los vestidores.

—Gracias— conteste, perdiéndome en la oscuridad del escenario, necesitaba darme prisa, ya era tarde para volver a mi casa, mi tía se angustiaría si no llegaba a la comida.

Me cambie rápido de ropa, saliendo en una carrera del teatro de papá, estaba retrasada por veinte minutos, pero no era mi culpa, ese director y sus locas ideas me sacaban de mis casillas, logrando que me enojara de sobre manera.

Con que Romeo y Julieta pensé para mis adentro, era una buena obra y sin duda una de las tantas historias que me gustaban, y no solo por el amor que se profesaba entre ambos personajes; más bien se debía al hecho de que me resultaba tan intrigante su final.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el frío que en la mañana había amenazado con helarme los huesos, comenzaba a afectarme de nueva cuenta. Pare cerca de un árbol, recobrando el aliento perdido después de una larga caminata al no haber querido tomar el autobus y recordé algunos momentos de mi infancia en los cuales solía pensar que vivía en un mundo lleno de fantasía y magia. Habían pasado 13 largos años después de aquella noche, 13 largos años que aun no podía olvidarle. ¿Estaría bien?, ¿Cómo la estaría pasando en estos momentos?, ¿Me recordaría?, quizá no, talvez el tiempo haya hecho que me borrara de su mente. Suspire y cerré mis ojos, girandome hacia el rasposo tronco, recargando mi cara en uno de mis brazos, conteniendo las brutales ganas de empezar a llorar.

De pronto sentí como alguien me abrasaba por detrás, me sostenía con delicadeza y me pegaba cada vez más a su pecho.

—Asuna, aun no he podido agradecerte el ser mi príncipe y salvarme de mi encierro en aquella ocasión— no podía creermelo, debía estar soñando, en una fantasía de las muy anheladas.

—Ka-kazuto-kun— susurre al aire, alcanzando a visualizar un pequeño lazo negro que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda, haciendome sentir la persona más dichosa de todo el mundo.

— Asuna…yo...—

— _Y bueno esta ha sido mi historia. tendrás que imaginar lo que sucedió a continuación; por que esas son cosas que no planeo contarle a una pequeña_ — la hermosa chica de cabello azulado embozó una sonrisa traviesa, con pequeñas risitas que armonizaron toda la estancia — _Digamos que serían cosas de adultos_ —

—Oh vamos mamá, no seas así. Después de la grandiosa historia que acabas de escribir sobre papá y tu no puedes dejarme sin el final—

— Yui-chan se supone que debe ser linda, inocente e infantil; solo que con la personalidad de Kirito-kun esto resulta tan difícil— se paro de donde estaba sentada y camino con dirección al pequeño sillón, donde la niña se movía llena de inquietud.

—Papá siempre dice que te detienes en la mejor parte, que siempre que están juntos la pena te invade. Ahora comprendo lo que ha querido decir—

— ¿¡Qué!? Kirito-kun debería quedarse callado algunas veces— sus manos cubrieron sus rojizas mejillas, bañadas en el bochorno que ahora en esos instantes la consumía. La inocencia de la pequeña niña no le dejaba comprender la situación que sus palabras había desencadenado, solo se limitaba a reírse por la graciosa escena que ahora era capaz de observar con detenimiento; su madre siempre solía ponerse en este estado cuando ella contaba lo que su adorado papá decía en voz alta, para unos oídos infantiles.

—Mamá, sabes papá te quiere un montón— extendió sus brazos— al igual que yo. Ya es tarde creo que es hora de que vallas y te encuentre con el. Dale un beso de mi parte, mañana iremos juntos con la tía Argo para ir a cazar algunos monstruos. ¡Yehi!— parándose de un brinco se transformo en un ser diminuto con apariencia delicada, comenzando a revolotear alrededor de la joven peliazul, quien no dudo en plantarle un enorme beso en su fina nariz de porcelana.

—Nos veremos mañana Yui-chan, prometo escribirte más historias de princesas y caballeros; enseñarte todos los maravillosos cuentos con los que yo crecí— en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa sincera; tan mágica,tan encantadora, que la pequeña pixie quien la miraba con sumo cariño, no pudo evitar pensar que las princesas aventureras de verdad existían y no siempre tenía que ser rescatadas. No, había ocasiones en las cuales ellas se convertían en el príncipe.

 _FIN_


End file.
